


Skulk

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [234]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Pre-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They skulk along the periphery, never coming close enough for contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skulk

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 August 2016  
> Word Count: 107  
> Prompt: charm  
> Summary: They skulk along the periphery, never coming close enough for contact.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is by no means a finished thought. There is more here, but I wasn't quite able to grasp it just yet. That just means I'll be exploring this again at some point.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She's seen them before, never anywhere she can easily recall, but their presence isn't exactly a surprise to her. They skulk along the periphery, never coming close enough for contact. The closer to Damien's thirtieth birthday, and the fulfillment of the prophecy, the more she sees them appearing near the house and even Armitage. Those appearances are the weird ones, hands down. Anywhere from one to three large Rottweilers casually trotting around downtown Manhattan is going to be disconcerting, even to those who know the dogs' purpose. Luckily she's mostly seen them later in the evening, when they can utilize the shadows for maximum effect and coverage.


End file.
